Snapdragon training session
NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Room Contents: Cyclonus Snapdragon Darkwing Abyss Monitor Shockwave's laboratory Gumby Medic MSE CO OFFICE (Earth) Medical Rules Scrapper's Art - Sixteen Pieces Abyss walks into the medical bay...right into question and answer period, it seems. She pauses by the door for the moment when two...familiar...names pop up, before continuing on her way. She simply keeps her optics and audibles to herself at this point, and glances around as if looking for someone. With a bit of a sigh and a shrug, not having found who she was looking for, Abyss turns around and prepares to leave. Darkwing speaks up but does not move, "Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it. If we choose to ignore the mistakes and embarassments of others we become culprit to those very things we shun. Shall we also forget the victories and glorifying chapters? Snapdragon lowers his head, perhaps he's praying to Primus for Megatron.....perhaps he's just trying to use his intelligence to make the best decision to best help himself. He answers Cyclonus first, even a prisoner that's been off the planet for almost 4 million years knows who's in charger here "All hail Galvatron. I will fight to the death in his name." With his allegiance out of the way, he looks down at Monitor "Megatron was our leader and I fought side by side with him in many battles. There is nothing I won't do for him.........there is nothing I *wouldn't* have done for him, and now for Galvatron." IF Snapdragon could smile, he would, but is content to just chuckle "Starscream? Say what you will about him, he was a great warrior. Faction was pretty split on whether or not to take him seriously....I for one, did not." Monitor nods at Snapdragon and then turns to salute Cyclonus briefly before returning to his duty, "Good, now that we cleared your past... Give me a brief description of you abilities, strength, weakness and alt-modes." Cyclonus continues without showing any emotion, "One can LEARN from the past, Darkwing. But one cannot allow one-self to become enamored by the Beauty of past victories. Only in the thrill of victory HERE and NOW can we build on the future, and not rest on our past." His cold gaze returns to Snapdragon, "Well put Soldier." Cyclonus says in his emotionless tone as he returns a salute to Monitor. The Military Strategist pulls a datapad from a compartment and begins to review the data stored within. Shockwave steps out of his lab and takes a look around the medical ward...Cyclonus, Snapdragon, Abyss and that insecticon Monitor. "Greetings Cyclonus." he says without emotion. Cyclonus raises his pointed head toward his Logical Counterpart, and nods. Abyss comes to attention as soon as Shockwave enters the room, snapping off a perfect, sharp salute in his direction. She doesn't say anything, however; she stays silent as to not interrupt the proceedings. Snapdragon allows his optics to look over towards Shockwave, though he does not acknowledge him. Having spent all those years with Shockave before imprisonment, he knows that he is not one for happy reunions. "I'm surprised your staff here in the medical center couldn't have briefed you, but it doesn't matter. I have three modes.....tyrannosaurus-tex and a troop-transport jet being the other two. Strengths? I'm a warrior that survived for a long time after Megatron left.....a much *LONGER* time in a prison where there was less law here than on an abandoned Cybertron. Like any proud Decepticon, I have no weaknesses." You send a radio message to Monitor: I believe you can mark down 'arrogance' and 'overconfidence' as weaknesses. You receive a radio message from Monitor: I'll commander. This is a common behavior among Decepticons warriors... he's trying to impress us Darkwing sighs reviewing his pre-recorded report on the datapad one last time and then hits the submit command. He glances up at Snapdragon. No sympathy for how hard it must be having to adjust back to being low on the Decepticon totem. Monitor grins as he listens to Snapdragon... Typical bragging from the average Decepticon warrior... nothing unexpected...no useful informations there. "For your information, I work for the DCI and I have nothing to do with the medical staff." Monitor adds some notes to his datapad... subject pretend to be a powerful warrior...according to his story, not strong enough to prevent being captured by Elita One. "I hope for your shake you didn't forget how to obey because our current leader isn't known for his patience. That's all for now. Once the medical staff complete their tests on you, you should be allowed to leave the medical ward..." Darkwing glances up slightly, expecting to see Snapdragon remove Monitor's head... anticipation... Shockwave salutes Abyss returning her sign of respect and moves over not too far from Snapdragon in order to listen on the conversation. Snapdragon wants nothing more than to take that datapad and use it to inflict immense pain on Monitor, but as he has noticed, that is not how business is done in the Empire now. "My loyalty is not one to be questioned.......soldier. Our great Lord Galvatron has recognized my abilities and given me command over a squad of soldiers, from which I will make him proud. Perhaps you do not understand the rank structure, but I do.....next time you approach me I expect to be treated as your superior, for which I am. Without order, an Empire is chaos." Abyss drops her arm when her salute is returned, going to an 'at ease' position as she does so. Darkwing goes into rest mode for real cause oocly he's got to got attic exploring... beware the bats and bat guano maybe. Buh-bye. Monitor grins again at Snapdragon, "You rank doesn't give you any rights over me big boy. I'm here under Soundwave's orders. You can always complain about me to him... for now I hope you enjoy your examination." Then withtout adding anything he turns around and leaves the medical ward. Venom arrives from the steel-spun tunnel from the NCC Spinal Pathway to the south. Venom has arrived. Snapdragon watches as Monitor leaves.....if this were a week ago and they were back in prison, the DCI operative's body would be hanging from the social area as a warning to others, but now.... "If my loyalty is not taken by word, I will have to prove it." He moves back to the medtable, allowing the medic to continue testing of his circuitry. Venom strides into the area, quickly glancing over each Decepticon present before moving over to look over the medic's shoulder as it scans Snapdragon. "My my...rarely have I seen such a collection of the mighty assembled in our repair bay." Shockwave watches Snapdragon with what could almost consider 'amusement' but naawww the cyclops does not know what amusement means. Finally the Commander walks over "Allright warrior. If you ever hope to get out of here we need to finish your examination and inventory if you can spare the time of course." Cyclonus continues to silently peer at his datapad while standing in the corner. His long demonic looking shadow hovers in and amongst his fellow Decepticons. Abyss remains at ease, watching the proceedings out of the corner of her optic with a mild amount of curiosity. Occasionally she eyes Cyclonus, never really having gotten a chance to meet him in person before...but his reputation precedes him. If she's bothered at all by his 'demonic' appearance, she doesn't show it at all. Snapdragon detaches the cabling from his body, the history since his -release- from prison having been stored into his memory. He stands in front of Cyclonus, arms behind his back "I understand the need to prove my loyalty to the command, sir.....and I want that chance. Do you wish a city destroyed? An Autobot to be brought back for questioning....or just to be tortured for no reason?" The barely audible sound of a high pressure servo is heard as Cyclonus's optic lens is pushed upward following Snapdragon's statement. The Decepticon Lord places his datapad on a nearby table as the screen goes dark with a faint beep. Cyclonus looks deep into the optics of his brash but undoubtedly loyal compatriot. "Destroy a City? Torture an Autobot? I admire your guile, Snapdragon. But such deeds do not build an Empire, they only feed the hunger of our enemies." Cyclonus's cold purple hand rests itself on Snapdragon's shoulder, "The time will come, Soldier... Oh yes it WILL come." His words seem to spread to all in the room and not only to Snapdragon. "A Time when our Glorious Emperor will lead us in our final assault against the accursed Autobots. Many will fall. Many will stand triumphant along side Galvatron, Scourge and I. And I know that I can depend on each and every one of you to make that ultimate sacrifice. THE ULTIMATE Sacrifice for your own beliefs! For your Emperor! And for the wellbeing of the Almighty Decepticon Empire!" After reaching the climax of his ra-ra speech, Cyclonus returns all of his attention to Snapdragon, "You are a noble warrior, Snapdragon. And you will serve our cause with Honor. Just remember that your deeds do not need to be at such a grandious scale to be for the betterment of the Empire." Shockwave grabs a datachip and inserts it into a special scanning device and begins scanning Snapdragon with the said device in order to copy his schematics so the medical ward computer can keep a copy. "Snapdragon, do you have any ammunition dependant weaponry or is everything energy based?" Snapdragon stands before Cyclonus, taking in what he says and understanding all.....but the need for him to inflict pain on the Autobots that imprisoned him will not easily be washed away. Quickly, he moves towards Shockwave....standing in front of the Commander "I have heat-seeking missiles in my third mode, sir.....but that is the only non-energy based weapon I have. Is there a mission you need me for, sir?" Shockwave shakes his head "Not at the moment no but I do need to inventory your weapons so I can make sure that Swindle keeps up our stock of Heat-seeking missiles. We do not want you to try and re-arm and end up infront of an empty missile rack." The professor finishes his scan and retrieves the datachip. Inserts in into the medical ward computer for a few moments, punches in a few keys and retrieves the chip. "Allright we have all we need. You are no longer confined to New Crystal City. You are however to stay out of Asia and Florida. Look up the earth maps you downloaded to figure out where those places are and stay away from them. Punishment for trespassing will be harsh." You take several moments to run a medical scan on Snapdragon... Snapdragon nods "I will not move in the areas instructed....I will, however, be making a sweep of the planet. And if I run into an Autobot in my travels..I am going to deal with him, my way." Shockwave motions towards the arena "I suggest you go work out before heading out into the open. Also I understand your sentiment to prove yourself while noble, you must not let that cloud your judgement. If you encounter an Autobot, I suggest you appraise the situation and observe. Some of the more recent Autobots who were created after your disappearance can be quite a handful." //Sub-routine: Data acquisition, Psychological analysis...// Snapdragon takes in what Shockwave has said, and for a second begins to doubt himself.....but that feeling quickly passes. "Is the drone all there is for combat? Surely there is someone that can test my abilities...." Snapdragon moves towards the Arena "I will be training, Sir, but I would love a real Decepticon to fight against. Someone that could give a......challenge." Shockwave heads out towards the arena in order to test Snapdragon's abilities and gather more data on the newcomer. *** Travel spam *** You enter the Holo Arena. Holo Arena Inside the Holo Arena are black, rubber-coated walls to protect the steel and also to reduce the noise, as these sparring matches can get very violent. A central control room is suspended from the ceiling, heavily reinforced to protect the advanced computer that controls the holo-imaging and stores thousands of simulation scenariors. If a desired scenario isn't already available, then the computer allows for additional programming. Thing Contents: Training Drone - NCC Outside, Snapdragon arrives from the NCC Medical Ward to the east with a swish of polished doors behind him. Outside, Snapdragon has arrived. Training Drone - NCC Snapdragon enters the arena, no weapons in his hands, though he has a warrior's stance. "Thank you for the opportunity to improve myself before facing the Autobots.....I will do my best not to let you down." He circles aroudn the arena, his optics constantly on Shockwave. Shockwave walks into the arena and heads over to one end of it. He stands there motionless like a statue but in his head all sorts of things are happening. //Execute sub-routine: Data acquisition - Combat, Psychological analysis, Combat ranged, Combat melee, Strategy: Basic progressive to advanced.// "I simply do not wish that you rush in at the first sign of an Autobot. You have yet to encounter the dinobots. I am sure your first meeting will be...memorable as it was for most of us." Shockwave decides to test his opponent's speed first and opens up with a simple attack to just prod and check. The tall purple cyclops begins circling as if meaning to engage in melee but drops into a low crouch and fires off a quick Microwave blast at Snapdragon. You strike Snapdragon with Microwave Blast. Snapdragon is caught off guard by the speed of Shockwave, a mistake he will not make twice. The energy does little but to singe the armor on the left side of his chassis, but does more to bruise his ego. "I have studied these Dinobots.....there is one I feel that could pose a threat. The others are but a stepping stone to our glory." He moves quickly, brandishing a rifle from cyberspace and firing off shot after shot towards Shockwave. Snapdragon used laser. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Snapdragon's laser attack. Shockwave watches as Snapdragon pulls a rifle from subspace and the strategy routine kick in. //Sub-routine Strategy: Subject preparing for ranged combat. Put him off guard by charging immediately into melee. There is an 87% this will provoke the subject into transforming into his t-rex mode.// With a speed that is surprising for someone that big Shockwave dashes towards Snapdragon and tries to clock him with a heavy punch to test how he reacts to melee combat. "If that is your assessment you will be in for a rude awakening. There are three dinobots who can prove to be a serious problem. One other is easy enough to deal with if you can dodge long enough and Swoop is the most fragile among them. Do not forget that despite Grimlock being the strongest one. Snarl and Slag respectively won silver and gold during the last Monacus Olympics in the free-for-all event. No small feat." You strike Snapdragon with Right Cross. Snapdragon takes the punch on the faceplate, the blow pushing his body to the side. Shockwave's percentages are correct as he swiftly transforms into his second mode. As he readjusts, he focuses on the Decepticon before him, mouth snapping at the air around them. "I did not have the pleasure of the last Olympics......nor the one before that." The distance between them is nonexistant "Actually....the one before that as well." Mouth open wide, he bites down towards his opponent... Snapdragon used Bite. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Snapdragon strikes you with Bite for 8 points of damage. Shockwave is happy knowing his percentage were correct. Like with any rabid animal which tries to bite you, there is a fundamental strategy. If you want to avoid surprises make sure they bite down on something you actually want. Shockwaves shoves his right forearm into the mouth and pushes it in and upwards so the creature's belly and neck is slightly exposed and shoves one of his massive legs in the lower abdominal area. "I understand you were not there for any of them but that does not diminish in any way the past accomplishment. The olympics are a great way to scout out the competition and analyze them." You strike Snapdragon with Big boot the the face!. Snapdragon takes yet another hit, Shockwave proving just as formidable an opponent as before he left. The anger, one of his worst traits, starts to push foward "I will be sure to scout them when I am not locked up by ener-bars on a remote planet....the Dinocon positioning himself to strike. The words grumble out from his body "I am a fast learner....for my sake, let's hope they are not!!" He steps forward, his front arms moving as fast as they can...his mouth clamping down in horrendous sounding bites around them. Snapdragon used evisceration. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Snapdragon's evisceration attack. Shockwave yanks his arm out of the mouth and spins around alongside Snapdragon's surface by staying so close he can manage to duck out of sight momentarily as the shape and articulation of the t-rex does not make it easy to look at his own aft. The purple cyclops plants a solid elbow along Snapdragon's spine and begins moving away before he turns around. "They are not fast learners but they are not retards like most Decepticons seem to think." You strike Snapdragon with Elbow strike!. Snapdragon takes yet another hit to his frame, the time in prison obviously not helping his relfexes at all. As though a switch was flipped in his head, Snapdragon loses control. "I will bring you the head of each, and then you can decide on their intelligence level." He raises up on his hind legs and with a power only a DinoCon can muster he crashes back down to earth, the floor of the entire room sheaking and splintering.....his tail creating tremor after tremor through the floowboard. Snapdragon used crush. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) You evade Snapdragon's crush attack. Shockwave leaps away quickly with the help of his anti-gravs moving away from the dangers of melee combat. The Decepticon commander spins in mid-air and lets off a blast of X-Rays thanks to his mastery of the electromagnetic spectrum. "I see much potential in you but right now you are raw. There is much I could teach you" You strike Snapdragon with X-Ray Blast. Snapdragon snaps blindly at the air, the force of the plasma actually moving him back where he stood "I want to learn. There is nothing more I want that to be the greatest warrior this Empire has ever seen. I welcome being taught......after this encounter." Moinvg swiftly he transforms, taking flight within the arena and circling a couple times before letting loose some heat-seeking missiles at Shockwave. One....two......three modes? Snapdragon used missile. (&combatspam me=1 to stop this.) Snapdragon strikes you with Scorpion.....finish him!! for 11 points of damage. Having a nuclear reactor (the only themely one on the MUSH) makes you kinda hot. No matter what kind of maneuver he pulls here it will hurt. Shockwave just crosses his arms and rolls with the impact which sends him skidding along the floor. He responds in kind by transforming into his alt-mode and firing off a powerful blast that Snapdragon will not forget. With the traditional sound, Shockwave transforms into a giant space-gun. You strike Snapdragon with Gamma-Ray Blast. It's as though the air around him starts to burn, finally moving on towards his armor. Making it tough to move, and finally finding it hard to operate, Snapdragon is forced to the ground.....his body charred from the encounter. He moves towards the center of the arena "You have made your point, sir, I am lacking in practice for full combat." Making a move to the stands, he smacks a medic away "I want your help to be the best......I could be *your* best soldier." Space-Gun transforms back to robot mode and lands with a loud 'thud' "I see more potential. Part of being a great warrior is to know one's limits and know when to cut your losses and live to fight another day. I will teach you about strategy, how to manipulate your enemy into making the mistakes you want him to make. Knowing your opponent allows you to stay one step ahead. It is not easy but it can be done." With the traditional sound, the space-gun unfolds into Shockwave's robot mode. Snapdragon bows his head "I understand, sir......perhaps this is why I was caught the first time. 4 million years gives you a lot of time to think, to adapt. Life in prison was less civlized than it is here......I was in charge there, and to be honest, I miss that. I need to regain so dominance over the common soldier. Help me." Shockwave nods "I will help you Snapdragon. All in due time, first you should try and get to know your fellow Decepticons so you can practice against them. If you recall our fight you will realize that you merely reacted to what I gave you. You went for the easy shots. You did not try and force me into a difficult situation. I gave you my forearm to munch on so I could use your mouth for leverage. When I yanked my arm you tried to munch again and overextended yourself which gave me my opening for the elbow. You best maneuver was when you used your missiles which I anticipated but not at that current time. If you can fight a whole fight like you did near the end of this one. You can accomplish much more." ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *